1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a heating device, a fixing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are electromagnetic induction heat-generating type fixing devices that use, as the heat source, a coil that generates a magnetic field by being energized, and a heat-generating body that generates heat by eddy current arising due to electromagnetic induction of the magnetic field.